


Hidden Secrets || Adrienette

by PurrincessAndreaAgreste



Series: Secrets || Adrienette [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrincessAndreaAgreste/pseuds/PurrincessAndreaAgreste
Series: Secrets || Adrienette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdenDaphne (edelet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelet/gifts), [LiquifiedStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedStars/gifts).



It's a normal summer day and the halls of François Dupont Highschool is bustling with students, because it's a Monday morning and you can't expect any more or any less.

Summer break is around the corner and rumors are going about that the school is planning a summer dance but it hasn't been confirmed. After all, rumors will be rumors. No one comes late to school on a Monday like this but the only person that it doesn't apply to is the well-known for her incredulous lateness; Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

It isn't hard to arrive at school before 8:30 AM. Is it?

Dupain-Cheng Bakery  
"I'm late!" a certain blue-haired girl exclaimed as she ran up the steps of the school building. 

Why couldn't Tikki have woken me up sooner? she thought as she got up from bed and fumbled around for a few seconds. I can't be late on a Monday! But I can't say it's Tikki's fault anyways, I'm known for being a heavy sleeper. 

Digging through her closet, she found a clean pair of clothes after taking a rushed shower and brushing my teath. 

Girls like her are bound to have the worst bed-heads in the whole of Paris. 

She brushed out her medium length locks of Midnight Blue hair and grabbed a hair band, intending to put it into her original pigtails when she glanced at the clock and saw she was almost 20 minutes late. 

So the bluenette left her hair down in the hopes that no one would notice. 

Tikki flies into her bag a but wearily as she rushes put her bedroom and down the stairs. 

Saying a quick good morning to her parents, she grabbed a croissant and headed to school. 

The halls were lifeless and dull when I arrived.

How late am I? 

The faint sound of her homeroom teacher Mlle. Caline Bustier marking attendance could be heard in the distance and she just called Adrien's name meaning that Marinette's name was next! 

Without warning, the late girl barged into the room and yelled, “Present!”. 

The class erupted on silent snickers and the bluenette's neck warmed up in embarrassment. 

“Marinette. Why are you late to school, again?”

"Uh, bad hair day?" she replied awkwardly but to her it isn't much of a lie. If the excuse Chloe gives most of the time of a bad hair day and works, it ahpipd surely work for Marinette. 

Either way, Marinette's mind was set on the motion that she was going to end up with a bad hair day eventually, she is the klutz of the century, after all. 

“Go to your seat and try not to come late again. Please.” the teacher ordered. 

Nodding her head, she quickly rushed the seat beside the infamous owner of the Ladyblog, Alya in the second row, behind Adrien's seat to avoid further humiliation. 

The teacher left the classroom a few minutes after, saying something along the lines that ‘she needed to get some instructional materials for something’ leaving the students of their class to engage conversations with one another. 

“Girl, what in the world happened to your hair?” Alya asked while holding some strand of the bluenette's silky dark hair in her hands. 

“I woke up 5 minutes ago, how could I have had enough time to do my hair?” she answered her question with a role if the eyes and a hint of sarcasm in my voice. 

“Really? 5 minutes ago?” Alya chuckled. “You really need to set your alarm clock to an earlier time, girl.”

"Probably won't matter because I'd sleep through it anyway" came her deadpan voice. Alya snorted and had one of Marinette's playful glares sent her way. Alya stopped for a moment to stare at Marinette's hair with somewhat amused eyes. 

"Let me guess... I have a twig in my hair?" The bluenette squirmed causing her friend to giggle. 

I really hope I don't actually have a twig in my hair, now that would be embarrassing. Marinette mentally shuddered. 

"Mari, you're too funny but is not that. How is your hair longer now than it is when it's in pigtails?" 

"Honestly? I don't know." 

She started to smirk and turned to face where Nino and Adrien were sitting. 

I wonder what she's thinkin- NO, SHE WOULDN'T! 

"Marinette, I think we need the opinion of a male. Don't you think?" 

Her throat ran dry She wants to ask Adrien for his opinion on my hair?! Has that girl finally gone nuts?! She gestured for her not to and gave her pleading eyes, but that didn't stop her so she ended up hiding her flushed face in her hands. 

Hopefully, she thought. He won't notice me and think I'm a different person, a table or something. 

"Yo Adrien! Marinette needs another opinion on how her hair looks. So Whaddya think?" 

Marinette felt his gaze on her hair so she peeked through her dainty porcelain fingers and when she saw he didn't look disgusted or anything, lowered her hands fully with a shy smile. 

"It actually looks amazing, I fits you perfectly!" he beamed showing off his dazzling white teeth but some people wouldn't notice his pink cheeks but Marinette did and wondered why he was blushing. 

What a relief, I thought he'd say he hated it. 

Marinette's POV

"Is it better than pigtails?" I squeaked. 

"Yes, of course! This suits you better." 

"T-T-thanks" 

He turned back to face the teacher as she entered the classroom and I couldn't stop all the blood that rushed to my cheeks on the remark on my hair. 

I guess if he likes my hair down, then I'll leave it down more often. 

"Today class, I will sign you up with a partner for a project. The project is based on social interaction so I will place you with someone who is not a close friend to you so you can form special bonds with them and next week, you will tell us the new things that you have learned about them. Think of it as an opportunity to make new friends! 

The partners are:  
Nathaniel and Sabrina  
Max and Mylene  
Rose and Nino  
Juleka and Ivan  
Alya and Chloe  
Marinette and Adrien.”

"What?!" Chloe stood up from her seat and shouted.

"What is the matter, Chloe?"

"How come I'm not with my Adrikins?!"

Ms. Bustier sighed and I did too, but under my breath. 

I honestly wonder how Adrien puts up with her on a daily basis.

"Chloe, you can't be partners with Adrien. The two of you are already friends and this project is supposed to be based on people who aren't as close as you and Adrien are." The teacher replied matter-of-factly

"So you put me with Cesaire?!"

I looked over at Alya as Chloe said her name like that. 

She looked that if she glared any harder at Chloe, she'll burn a hole in her cake-y face so I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she calmed down before she popped a vein. 

"Chloe, as far as I know, you and Alya are the people who get along the worst in my class. So sit down and deal with it."

She huffed and sat down.

I pity for Alya though, she will most likely die fo annoyance if Chloe doesn't drop her awful behavior and attitude. 

Something tells me that this will be hard. 

"Everyone, please move to sit with your partner and get to work in anyway that you can. I'll be in the teachers lounge if you need me" Mlle. Bustier left the class and everyone began changing seats. 

I guess being partners with Adrien isn't at all bad for I doubt I'll be able to concentrate. 

Besides, it is a way to get to know him better apart from my *cough* stalker moves *cough*

He stood up politely for Alya to sit down and came to stand where Alya is meant to sit. 

Then he flashed my his genuine smile

This is gonna be a long week. 

____


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets Bridgette

Marinette's POV  
"So I guess we're partners?" Adrien asked as he stood before me.

"Y-yeah, we are" I gave him a warm smile and he sat down.

My eyes lit up as an idea entered my head.

"Since the project focuses on getting to know each other, I thought we get to know our other sides. Do you have another side I should know of?" 

He looked around as if to make sure no one was listening thwn he dropped his voice to a whisper: "I do have another siderhat not many people have seen yet. Promise not to tell anyone for the sake of my reputation, okay? And don't freak out of anything" 

I eagerly nodded my head. It can't be worse that Chat Noir and it's not like he has an evil side or something. 

Right then, Adrien smirked. 

Adrien Agreste smirked. 

Let's just say I have a hint what his new chaeacter is going to be like. Here comes the new Chat Noir! Note the sarcasm -.-

"The Adrien I know is cocky, flirty, fun-loving and reckless" he counted with his fingers. He gave me a confused look when I burst out laughing. But again, I saw it coming. Chat could only be a second Chat Noir if he wasn't some evil boy. 

"Sorry for laughing, it's just that I'd figured you say that. No offense, Agreste, but there's no way anyone could be all nice and polite" he chuckled at what I said. 

"Non taken, Mari. So I'm guessing this Marinette is confident and sassy yet funny, sarcastic and comical?" 

"Yep" 

"But mind you, I'm still a gentleman and I have a high sense of chivalry stick inside of me even though I'm the Cat's meow. Rwar."

He started making gestures as if to feel like he's clawing at something. I groaned obviously, here are the puns. Even though I'll never admit that I secretly love puns. 

-

"Bye Adri and don't worry, we'll do it tomorrow." 

He wirked (Word I learnt that means a wink and a smirk) and blew me a kiss as he approached his limo. Isn't it almost impossible that I love this boy more now?

He reminds me of Chat Noir; a flirt. But the real Chat Noir is still worse, and annoying. At least I've learned to control my crush around him with his new person's so I don't worry about embarrassing myself around me anymore.

Adrien and I were meant to hang out after school but my parents called me saying that I should come home quickly. When I asked them what was wrong, they toldme that it was a surprise and my nerves instantly calmed down. 

Adrien coincidentally is having the same problem. His father called him home saying that they have guests coming over. 

Tikki didn't come out to much today and I don't blame her. I'm able to go on for an amount of time without sleep but apparently she can't. Akuma attacks have become frequent and mostly occur by nighttime, for some reason. I'd be surprised if there wouldn't be any tonight but I better not jinx it. 

Arriving at the bakery, I spotted my parents working inside. "Hey Maman, Papa" I walked in and kissed both their cheeks. 

It was so hard to hold my excitement so I let it out. 

"You said there was a surprise?!" I jped up and down likes puppy waiting for a treat. 

I love surprises! 

"Yes, your 'suprise' is in the house getting settled" 

What could the surprise be? A person? I gasped, no it can't be!! Hugging them one last time I stormed in the house and you won't believe who I saw on her phone! 

"BRI?!" 

"MARI?!" 

*CRASH*

We both landed on the floor due to the impact of the hug but I can't be hurt when I'm with Bridgette. 

Okay, quick backstory. 

Bridgette DC is the only child of my Uncle Antonio and Aunt Perry. She's like a year older than me but has the attitude of someone younger and I wouldn't have it any other way. She said that she would stay here for college but this is so early than I expected! 

We got off the floor because we reminded ourselves that we weren't 12-year-olds anymore. 

"Omg, Bri, you have no idea how much I've missed you! How long has it been, 5 years?!" 

"Samesies. Look at you," she grabbed a bit of my hair in her hands "you've changed a lot since last time. I'm loving the new hair."

"You too. So, when I change out of pigtails, you change into them? Ooh, what a coincidence" I said, giggling behind my fingers. Bridgette always wore her hair in a ponytail back when it was medium length. But now that she has long hair, she's rocking the pigtail look better than I've ever had. 

"Ah, and I bet you a million euros that it's because of the crush that you have a certain blonde-haired boy that made you change it" she smirked causing my cheeks to go pink as I laughed awkwardly. 

"Spot on. You know me only to well" 

(Edit: If I reread this on time I would have figures out sooner that she would have transformed but oh well XD) 

Just because it's been a long time since I've seen her doesn't mean I call her once or twice a week. She practically knows everything about me! Well except from the fact that I'm Ladybug. Like imagine her reaction when she find out. 

"Well then, I'll leave you to unpack because K have homework. My room is in the attic, stop but if you need anything."

"Yeah, sure thing Mari. I'll be in the guest room if you need anything" she replied.

I giggled at her and went to my room. Since Adrien and I are close friends now and I kinda want Alya to suffer for a while with Chloe, I better tell Adrien this exciting news.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SorRy fOr ThE hiAtus! Comment if you want me to contibnue this!

**Marinette's POV**  
"So I guess we're partners?" Adrien asked as he stood before me.

"Y-yeah, we are" I gave him a warm smile and he sat down.

My eyes lit up as an idea entered my head.

"Since the project focuses on getting to know each other, I thought we get to know our other sides. Do you have another side I should know of?"

He looked around as if to make sure no one was listening then he dropped his voice to a whisper: "I _do_ have another side that not many people have seen yet. Promise not to tell anyone for the sake of my reputation, okay? And don't freak out of anything"

I eagerly nodded my head. It can't be worse that Chat Noir and it's not like he has an evil side or something.

Right then, Adrien smirked.

Adrien Agreste _smirked._

Let's just say I have a hint what his new character is going to be like. Here comes the new Chat Noir! Note the sarcasm -.-

"The Adrien _I_ know is cocky, flirty, fun-loving and reckless" he counted with his fingers. He gave me a confused look when I burst out laughing. But again, I saw it coming. Chat could only be a second Chat Noir if he wasn't some evil boy.

"Sorry for laughing, it's just that I'd figured you say that. No offense, _Agrest_ e, but there's no way anyone could be all nice and polite" he chuckled at what I said.

"Non taken, _Mari_. So I'm guessing this Marinette is confident and sassy yet funny, sarcastic and comical?"

"Yep"

"But mind you, I'm still a gentleman and I have a high sense of chivalry stuck inside of me even though I'm the Cat's meow. Rwar."

He started making gestures as if to feel like he's clawing at something. I groaned obviously, here are the puns. Even though I'll never admit that I secretly love puns.

-

"Bye Adri and don't worry, we'll do it tomorrow."

He wirked **(Word I learnt that means a wink and a smirk)** and blew me a kiss as he approached his limo. Isn't it _almost_ impossible that I love this boy more now?

He reminds me of Chat Noir; a flirt. But the _real_ Chat Noir is still worse, and annoying. At least I've learned to control my crush around him with his new person's so I don't worry about embarrassing myself around me anymore.

Adrien and I were meant to hang out after school but my parents called me saying that I should come home quickly. When I asked them what was wrong, they told me that it was a surprise and my nerves instantly calmed down.

Adrien coincidentally is having the same problem. His father called him home saying that they have guests coming over.

Tikki didn't come out to much today and I don't blame her. I'm able to go on for an amount of time without sleep but apparently she can't. Akuma attacks have become frequent and mostly occur by nighttime, for some reason. I'd be surprised if there wouldn't be any tonight but I better not jinx it.

Arriving at the bakery, I spotted my parents working inside. "Hey Maman, Papa" I walked in and kissed both their cheeks.

It was so hard to hold my excitement so I let it out.

"You said there was a surprise?!" I jumped up and down likes puppy waiting for a treat.

I love surprises!

"Yes, your 'suprise' is in the house getting settled"

What could the surprise be? A person? I gasped, _no it can't be!!_ Hugging them one last time I stormed in the house and you won't believe who I saw on her phone!

"BRI?!"

"MARI?!"

_*CRASH*_

We both landed on the floor due to the impact of the hug but I can't be hurt when I'm with Bridgette.

Okay, quick backstory.

Bridgette DC is the only child of my Uncle Antonio and Aunt Perry. She's like a year older than me but has the attitude of someone younger and I wouldn't have it any other way. She said that she would stay here for college but this is so early than I expected!

We got off the floor because we reminded ourselves that we weren't 12-year-olds anymore.

"Omg, Bri, you have no idea how much I've missed you! How long has it been, 5 years?!"

"Samesies. Look at you," she grabbed a bit of my hair in her hands "you've changed a lot since last time. I'm _loving_ the new hair."

"You too. So, when I change out of pigtails, you change into them? Ooh, what a coincidence" I said, giggling behind my fingers. Bridgette always wore her hair in a ponytail back when it was medium length. But now that she has long hair, she's rocking the pigtail look better than I've ever had.

"Ah, and I bet you a million euros that it's because of the crush that you have a certain blonde-haired boy that made you change it" she smirked causing my cheeks to go pink as I laughed awkwardly.

"Spot on. You know me only to well"

**(Edit: If I reread this on time I would have figures out sooner that she would have transformed but oh well XD)**

Just because it's been a long time since I've seen her doesn't mean I call her once or twice a week. She practically knows everything about me! Well except from the fact that I'm Ladybug. Like imagine her reaction when she find out.

"Well then, I'll leave you to unpack because K have homework. My room is in the attic, stop but if you need anything."

"Yeah, sure thing Mari. I'll be in the guest room if _you_ need anything" she replied.

I giggled at her and went to my room. Since Adrien and I are close friends now and I kinda want Alya to suffer for a while with Chloe, I better tell Adrien this exciting news.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that the Chat between Mari and Adrien will be funny and crappy.
> 
> I will have one of this chapters once in a while that will be short and only contain chats.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [Also, thanks for the feedback {even if it was just one} on this fic! It makes me happy that i aint writing this for myself!]

Is it possible for the creaks of the Agreste mansion to be creakier? Or the halls to be colder?

No one knows why but it just is.

We all wonder how Adrien Agreste keeps up his positive attitude will all this loneliness.

Maybe someone can help him feel less lonely?

**Adrien's POV**   
_*New text message from Mari😇*_

**Mari😇**   
**Hey Adri :)**

**Adri😼**   
**Hello there Mari :D**

**Mari😇**   
**Are you home yet?**

**Adri😼**   
**Someone's eager to see me~😸**

**Mari😇**   
**Answer the question or I'll make sure you won't be able to** _**see** _ **anything anymore 🙄**

**Adri😼**   
**Someone's feisty...**

**Mari😇**   
**👿**

**Adri😼**   
**Fine, okay. I'm home🤸**

**Mari😇**   
**Try and guess what my surprise was 😆**

**Adri😼**   
**It surprises me how you can turn from** **_that_ ** **to bubbly at any given time 😔**

**Mari😇**   
**Are you ever serious?**

**Adri😼**   
**That's the thing, I always am😸**

**Mari😇**   
**Are you gonna guess or what?🙁**

**Adri😼**   
**A new phone or something?😕**

**Mari😇**   
**No, that's Alya. Guess who's favorite cousin is coming over and goes by the name; Bridgette~**   
**~(°.°~) ~(°.°)~ (~°.°)~**

**Adri😼**   
**Me? I have a cousin named Bridgette?! 😱**

**Mari😇**   
**How can you be so stupid? No you idiot, ME!**

**Adri😼**   
**Ohhhhhhhh. Nice emoji you used back there.**

**Mari😇**   
***groan***   
**How's your 'visitor'?**

**Adri😼**   
**They'll be here in a couple of minutes.**

**Mari😇**   
**Then I guess I'll talk to you l8r?**

**Adri😼**   
**Nope. One more thing 😏**

**Mari😇**   
**Whut?**

**Adri😼**   
**I'm changing your name to 'Sassy bluenette' as payback 😼**

**Sassy Bluenette 😏**   
**Don't you dare!**

**Adri😼**   
**Too late! 😂**

**Sassy Bluenette😏**   
**Well, I'm changing your's to blonde pun!**

**Blonde pun👺**   
**Aw, come on. That's a name and and a horrible emoji. What emoji is that?!**

**Sassy bluenette😏**   
**😂😂😂Serves you right!**

**Blonde pun👺**   
**Goodbye meanie! 😠**

**Sassy bluenette😏**   
**Yeah, bye goldilocks. 😇**

**Blonde pun👺**   
**Don't call me that, I'm a boy!**

**Sassy bluenette😏**   
**Can't hear ya gal friend 😘**

_*Sassy bluenette😏 is offline*_

**Blonde pun👺**   
**Gah!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That happened...
> 
> Tbh, I laughed a lot writing this and I'm not even a funny person.
> 
> I have no idea what my mind was doing. I just pretended that I was chatting with my friend and so...
> 
> Anyways, expect an update today!
> 
> Bai!


End file.
